lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
...In Translation transcript
Episode 17 - Written by: Javier Grillo-Marxuach & Leonard Dick Directed by: Tucker Gates -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 of Jin's eye. Jin looking out at the ocean. ---- - Shot of Jin in Sun's father's office, waiting uncomfortably while Mr. Paik signs papers. MR. PAIK: 내 딸과 결혼하려는 이유가 뭔가? Why do you want to marry my daughter? JIN: 아버님 -- 지금은 보잘 것 없는 시골 출신이지만, 제게는 야망이 있습니다. Mr. Paik -- I may be from a fishing village, but I have ambitions. MR. PAIK: 야망이라… 그게 뭐지? What are your ambitions? JIN: 우선 식당을 열고… 더 나아지면 호텔을 갖고 싶습니다. To open a restaurant. To one day own my own hotel. MR. PAIK: 자네 아버님은 이 결혼에 대해 어떻게 생각하시나? What does your father think of this marriage? JIN: 제 아버지는… 돌아가셨습니다. My father? He is dead. MR. PAIK: 내 딸을 위해 자네가 뭘 해줄 수 있지? What would you do for my daughter? JIN: 뭐든지 하겠습니다. Anything. MR. PAIK: 내가 시키는 어떤 일도? Even work for me? JIN: 네. Of course. MR. PAIK: 꿈을 그렇게 쉽게 파는 사람에게 내 딸을 왜 줘야 하지? Why would I give my daughter to a man who sells his own dreams so easily? JIN: 따님은 -- 제 꿈이니까요. 아버님. Because -- she is my dream. Sir. Paik rises and offers his hand to Jin. ---- - We see Jin back at the beach. He sees Sun at the surf in a bikini and rushes over. JIN: her with a blanket 뭐하고 있어? 정신이 나갔어? 빨리 나와! What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? argue as Jin continues to try to cover her up. SUN: 왜 그래요? 수영 좀 하고 나왔는데. JIN: 말이라고 해? SUN: 이 수영복이 어때서 그래요? JIN: 아이 참! 다른 수영복도 있는데 왜 이걸 입어? SUN: 알았어요! JIN: 가자! 아니, 빨리 가자! on the beach is watching them. JACK: There they go again. CLAIRE: Do you think we should do something? CHARLIE: What should we do? JIN: 다른 사람들이 다 보잖아! MICHAEL: What's going on? KATE: I don't know, he just walked up and started going off on her again. of Jin trying to drag Sun off the beach; she falls and is angry. Michael runs over. SUN: 왜 그래요! JIN: 이제 남편 말이 말 같지가 않아? MICHAEL: Hey, hey, hey -- get your hands off of her. JIN: 너랑 상관이 없는 일인데 왜 끼어들어? MICHAEL: I swear to god, you put your hands on her one more time... JIN: Michael's chest 네가 뭔데! 남의 일에 끼어들지 마! MICHAEL: Jin Get your hands off of me. steps in and slaps Michael's face. He looks stunned. Sun grabs Jin's hand and walks away, Jin jerks his hand away. Act 2 of Jin looking at a watch, with Sun at the caves. JIN: 저 녀석하고 무슨 일이 있었어? What's going on between you and him? SUN: 누구요? Who? JIN: 마이클 말이야. Michael. SUN: 말도 안되는 소리. That's ridiculous. JIN: 진짜? Is it? SUN: 아무 일도 없었어요. Nothing is going on. ---- - Shot of Sun getting dressed for a reception/party. BEST FRIEND: 색깔 너무 예쁘다. The colors are so beautiful. SUN: 괜찮아? Is it okay? BEST FRIEND: 너무 예뻐, 맘에 들어. 너 너무 좋겠다, 결혼도 하고... It's really pretty. You must be so happy to be married. SUN: 질투하는 거야? Are you jealous? BEST FRIEND: 아니. No. JIN: his head in the door 제 와이프랑 단 둘이서 할 얘기가 있는데요. Can I have a moment with my wife? BEST FRIEND: exiting 선, 손님들 아랫층에 있는거 잊지 마, 알았지? Don't forget your guests are downstairs. SUN: 어, 알았어. SUN: 자기야, 나 너무 행복해. 아버님이 살아계셔서 우리 결혼식을 보셨더라면 참 좋았을텐데. I'm so happy. I wish your father had lived to see this. looks down 미안해요, 내가 괜한말을 했나봐. I'm sorry -- I upset you. JIN: 아니야. 괜찮아. 어디에 계시든 기뻐하셨을거야. No. Wherever he is. I'm sure he is proud of me. SUN: 지퍼 좀 올려줄래요? Will you button me up? JIN: her shoulder 꼭 올려야 돼? Do I have to? SUN: 자기야 우리 신혼여행 어떻게 할거야? What about our honeymoon? JIN: 아... 선. 나도 가고 싶지만, 지금은 안 되잖아. 지금은 아버님께 좋은 모습을 보여야 돼. Sun, you know I want to. It's just that right now -- I want your father so see I'm committed. SUN: 내가 아빠 딸인데... 우리 결혼식 하는 걸 가지고 뭐라고 하시겠어? 응? He won't hold it against you. After all, I'm his daughter. JIN: 6개월 후에, 경영 수업을 마치고 가자. In 6 months -- after my management training is all done. SUN: 아빠 자동차 회사만큼 나도 중요하잖아. I'm just as important as his car company. JIN: a white flower in her hair 내가 약속할게. 그땐 우리가 꿈꾸던 멋진 신혼여행이 될거야. I promise -- we'll have the honeymoon -- we always dreamed of. ---- - Shot of Sun walking toward Michael at the raft. SUN: Michael? I'm sorry. MICHAEL: Don't worry. I stuck my nose where it didn't belong. It's on me. SUN: You must understand that- MICHAEL: Look, all I understand is that I've got to get this raft finished so I can get my boy out of here and take him home. SUN: When I slapped you I was protecting you. MICHAEL: Oh, yeah? From what? SUN: From Jin. You don't know what he's capable of. MICHAEL: It's not my problem. It's yours. ---- of Jin hitting rocks at the golf course. HURLEY: entering You should try sea urchin. They've got more ping. Hey, so listen, I know things got kind of nasty down there at the beach, and, um, I don't want to get involved in husband and wife stuff, but I figured, you know, you might need to relax. has two fishing poles. So... looks over and then ignores Hurley. C'mon, dude, I'm trying here. Okay, you want to be an outsider? It's your business. leaves. ---- of Shannon tying ropes. SHANNON: I tied this side down. Do you think this is going to hold? SAYID: Do you have a past in the Navy you neglected to tell me about? SHANNON: Why? SAYID: How does a woman like you learn to tie a perfect bowline knot? SHANNON: By dating guys with sailboats? SAYID: Since you bring it up. I've been worried since I first met you that you might end up being a spinster. SHANNON: Spending my Saturday nights alone at home, tying knots? SAYID: Perhaps with an overweight aunt? It's a very sad image. SHANNON: Maybe we should get some rope, spend a Saturday night alone together, and see what happens. of Walt walking up past Vincent to the raft -- bringing Michael some wire. WALT: Dad... MICHAEL: Thanks. You are going to love New York, Walt. No city like it. You know, what I really want to show you in New York are the buildings, the architecture... WALT: Buildings? MICHAEL: Yeah, I used to say that, too, 'til I saw the Flat Iron Building. WALT: What's that? MICHAEL: Oldest skyscraper in the city, built in 1902. And it's flat. That one building inspired me to start drawing and, you know, designing things. WALT: Why? MICHAEL: You've just got to see it, man. You want to see it, right? WALT: I guess. Could I go throw the ball to Vincent? MICHAEL: Yeah, sure, of course. WALT: Come on, Vincent. JACK: entering Wow, you're making a lot of progress. MICHAEL: Yeah, trying. JACK: It's pretty cool. MICHAEL: Got this bamboo for the decking. Got a piece of the fuselage for a cabin, some storage bins. -- What's up? JACK: I thought I'd give you the heads-up. MICHAEL: Yeah. JACK: Yeah, there's a lot of talk going on about who's going on this thing with you. MICHAEL: Hey man, it's not the Queen Mary. I've only got room for 4 people. There's one open spot. JACK: Who took the other one? SAWYER: What's the matter, Doc? Feelin' left out? JACK: You're taking Sawyer with you? SAWYER: Yep, bought myself a ticket on this little tub. Let me tell you, the fare was steep. tosses Michael a coil of cable. I could've used that cable to hold up the whole east wing of my new beach house. JACK: You sold him a spot? MICHAEL: I needed the halyards for the mast. SAWYER: Good thing I'm a saver, not a spender, huh, Doc? ---- of Kate and Sun in a tent on the beach. KATE: How much longer are you going to let him treat you this way? SUN: Please... KATE: Sun... SUN: He's my husband... KATE: Yeah, a husband you're afraid to tell you speak English. I'm trying to understand, Sun. SUN: He wasn't always like this. He used to tell me how beautiful I looked to him. He was so tender. And then he was different. KATE: What changed him? of people running on the beach. Kate and Sun leave the tent to see what's happening. KATE: Hey, Charlie, what's going on? CHARLIE: The raft, it's on fire, look. of Locke looking over at the burning raft. Everyone else is running toward it, trying to put out the fire. MICHAEL: No, no, no. of Walt looking on. MICHAEL: Sun Where is he? Where the hell is he?! Act 3 MICHAEL: Where is he? SUN: 무슨 말씀 하시는지 모르겠어요. MICHAEL: Where is he?! JACK: She doesn't understand you, man! MICHAEL: Hey! Where is he? KATE: Back off. MICHAEL: No, her husband did this, and she knows. You're trying to protect him now, is that it? KATE: She was with me! of Walt trying to throw sand on the fire. MICHAEL: Walt, hey Walt. Get back. Get back. WALT: I was... MICHAEL: No, no. It's done. runs off. KATE: Sun, wait. MICHAEL: I'm going to break his damn neck! and Jack step in to keep Michael from running after Sun. JACK: Take it easy, man. We don't know that Jin did this. SAWYER: Are you serious?! JACK: Sawyer, shut up! CHARLIE: Jack, c'mon, we saw him on the beach this morning. JACK: That doesn't mean that he torched the raft. MICHAEL: Yeah, then who did, Jack?! ---- of Jin at the caves going through the medical supplies. SUN: 여보, 뭐 하는 거에요? What are you doing? JIN: 좀 다쳤어. I'm hurt. see that Jin's hands are burned. SUN: 당신이 이런 거에요? You did it? just looks at her. 마이클은... 이 섬에서 우리를 탈출시키려고 노력하는데 왜 그런 사람... Michael was trying to get us off this Island -- why would you... JIN: 마이클? "Michael?" ---- - Shot of Jin running up the steps in the office and then bowing to Mr. Paik. JIN: 이번 일은 제가 모두 책임지겠습니다. 공장 기계가 나간 걸 제가 미리 체크하지 못했습니다. I take full responsibility for what happened, sir. The machinery is old, I should have... MR. PAIK: 자네를 문책하려고 부른게 아니고... 자네 승진 얘기를 하려고 부른거야. 이제 자네가 내 새로운 보좌관이 되어주게. I didn't call to reprimand you. I called to promote you. You will be my new special assistant. JIN: 회장님, 죄송하지만 무슨 말씀이신지... Sir, I don't know what to... MR. PAIK: 한병철이라고 아나? Do you know Byung Han? JIN: 환경 차관 말씀이십니까? The Secretary for Environmental Safety? MR. PAIK: 오늘 밤 메시지를 그에게 전달해주게. '내가 섭섭한 점이 참 많아서 그래.' Go to his home tonight. Deliver this message: "I'm very displeased." ---- of Jin knocking on a door. Byung Han answers. HAN: 당신 누구시죠? Who are you? JIN: 안녕하십니까. 전 권진수라고 합니다. My name is Jin-Soo Kwon. HAN: 무슨 일로 오셨죠? What do you want? JIN: 백 회장님 밑에서 일하고 있습니다. I work for Mr. Paik. HAN: 미스터 권, 네... 들어오세요. Mr. Kwon, please come in. of Han's daughter on the couch watching TV with the dog. HAN: 우선 이쪽으로 앉으세요. 뭐 마실 것 좀 드릴까요? Please, have a seat. May I get you a drink? JIN: 아니 괜찮습니다. 여기 회장님의 메시지를 전하러 왔습니다. No, I'm fine. I'm here to deliver a message. HAN: 제발, 부탁합니다. 우리 딸 앞에서만은... Please -- not in front of my daughter- JIN: 회장님이 굉장히 섭섭해 하시는데요... 그 말만... Mr. Paik is displeased with you. That's all. HAN: 아, 그래요? 고맙습니다. 고마워요! 회장님께 앞으로는 섭섭한 일 없도록 하겠다고 전해주세요. 어떻게라도 사과를 해야 하는데... Thank you, sir -- thank you. Really! Please tell Mr. Paik that I won't make him unhappy. If there was some way I could apologize... gets the dog from his protesting daughter and gives it to Jin. HAN: 이 개는 당신께 드리는 선물입니다. 이 개는 품종이 좋은 개에요. A gift. For you. It's a championship breed... JIN: 차관님. Secretary Han... HAN: 정말 비싼 개에요. 회장님께 사과 드린다고 꼭 전해주세요. 그래 주실 수 있죠? It's incredibly valuable. Please tell Mr. Paik I'm sorry. Will you do that? JIN: 저는 이걸 받을 수 없습니다. I can't... HAN: 받아주세요. 제발 받아주세요. 고맙습니다. 정말 고맙습니다. You must. Please. You must. Thank you, sir. Thank you. ---- - Shot of Boone at a fire on the beach. Sayid approaches. BOONE: What do you want? SAYID: I'd like to talk to you about Shannon. It's very possible your sister and I are going to become more than just friends. BOONE: What is this? Some Middle Eastern thing? You want my blessing or something? SAYID: My hope is you won't object. BOONE: Yeah? SAYID: I was extending a courtesy, not asking your permission. starts to walk away. BOONE: Let me tell you about my sister. She likes older men, guys who can take care of her. My guess is, in this place, you fit the bill. She'll make you feel like the greatest guy ever while you get her food, or whatever it is that she needs. And when she gets whatever it is that she wants, she'll move on. When she does, don't take it personally, man. ---- of Jin alone with eyes closed in the jungle. We hear the sounds of birds fluttering. Jin looks around, alarmed. He puts his hands in the river. SAWYER: Jin from behind You messed up my ride, Chief. Act 4 of Shannon struggling to put up a sheet of plastic for her shelter. Sayid approaches. SHANNON: Hey, there you are. Come, help me with this, I'm completely destroying it. SAYID: You seem to be doing just fine. SHANNON: Yeah, in trying making it collapse. SAYID: You're very capable, Shannon. I'm sure you'll be alright building it on your own. SHANNON: What's going on? SAYID: Perhaps you should find another friend to help you with your shelter. SHANNON: You've been talking to my brother, haven't you? storms off to find Boone. ---- discovers Locke de-gutting rats. SHANNON: Oh, gross. LOCKE: Gross to you, dinner to me. SHANNON: Boone, where is he? LOCKE: Don't know. SHANNON: What do you mean you don't know? You two are like jungle pals. LOCKE: Sorry, I haven't seen him. SHANNON: Well, if you do see him, tell him to keep his stupid mouth shut. And if he does have something to say, he can leave Sayid out of it, and come say it to my face. LOCKE: Should I be writing this down? SHANNON: Just tell him to stay the hell out of my business. LOCKE: Do you like him? SHANNON: What? LOCKE: Sayid. SHANNON: Are you serious? LOCKE: Because if you do -- like him, what's it got to do with your brother? You're a grown woman. Sure, you can yell at Boone 'til you're blue in the face, but all you're doing is giving him what he wants. SHANNON: Yeah, what's that? LOCKE: Your attention. Everyone gets a new life on this Island, Shannon. Maybe it's time you start yours. ---- of Sawyer with Jin as prisoner, pushing him along a path. SAWYER: You're pretty scared, huh? Scared, you understand scared, don't you? Huh? pushes Jin down. If you ain't, you're going to be, Bruce. Folks down on the beach might have been doctors and accountants a month ago, but it's Lord of the Flies time, now. ---- - Shot of Sun with her hands over Jin's eyes, directing him to a feast-laden table for a surprise. SUN: 계속 걷고... 여기서 스톱! 돌고, 앉으세요. Keep walking -- and stop now. Turn around -- sit down. 쨘! removes her hands. JIN: 와... 진수성찬이네. 당신이 만들었어? What a feast. You made this? SUN: 그럼... 자기를 위해서 만들었지. 우리 오랜만에 같이 저녁식사하는 거니까 맛있게 드세요. For you. I thought we could enjoy a meal. Together. JIN: 그래, 아주 잘 했어. I'm glad you did. cell phone rings and he puts it away without answering. JIN: 걱정 마. 오늘은 일 안 해. Don't worry. No work tonight. SUN: 정말 고마워요. Thank you. JIN: 그래, 나도 고마워. Of course. SUN: 이거 먹어봐요. Try this... house phone rings, and Jin reluctantly answers it. ---- of Mr. Paik and Jin at the office. MR. PAIK: 내 공장 문 닫게 만들었다 이거지? 메시지 못 전한 네 무능력 때문에 몇십 억을 손해본 줄 알아! Why is my factory closed? I'm losing millions because you were too incompetent to deliver a simple message! of white-suit-thug-guy in the background MR. PAIK: 한병철 집에 이 사람 데려다 줘. 이 사람 하는 걸 보고 잘 배워! You're driving my associate to Byung Han's house tonight. He'll show you how to deliver a message! ---- of Jin driving while white-suit-guy puts gloves on. WHITE SUIT: 2분 안에 처리할 테니 시동은 끄지 마시오. 내가 일 끝내고 돌아오면 빨리 운전해서... 시내와 떨어진 한가한 강가로 갑시다. 알겠소? Keep the engine running. I will be inside less than two minutes. When I return, you will not drive faster than the speed limit. You will take this car to the riverbank eight kilometers away. Do you understand? Byung Han's house Jin barges in and beats Han. HAN: 여보! 빨리 피해! 미스터 권, 내 말 좀 들어봐! Quick! Run. Mr. Kwon -- wait -- I can explain! JIN: 내일 바로 공장 문 열어! 내가 당신 목숨을 구했다는 걸 명심해. The factory opens tomorrow. I just saved your life. White Suit 이 정도면 알아듣겠죠. He got the message. ---- of Jin coming home and washing the blood off his hands. SUN: 여보... 여보! 말 좀 해봐. 다쳤어? 이 피는 누구 피야? 밖에서 무슨 일 있었구나, 어? 밖에서 무슨 일 있었냐구? Please talk to me. Are you hurt? Whose blood is this? What were you doing? What happened? JIN: 일 하고 왔어. I was working. SUN: 일 하고 왔다구? 도대체 아빠 밑에서 무슨 일을 하는거야? Doing what? What do you do for my father? Look at me. Answer me. Look at me. pushes her. She slaps him. JIN: 아버님이 시키는 대로 할 뿐이야. 다 우리를 위해서 하는거야. I do whatever your father tells me. I do it for us. leaves the bathroom and Jin cries looking in the mirror. ---- - Shot of Jin falling into the sand. Michael comes running with Walt. JACK: Michael! Take it easy! MICHAEL: I'll take it easy, alright! HURLEY: Hang on, man. You've got to slow down. Slow down! MICHAEL: Jin Hey, man. You burn my raft?! JACK: Just calm down. Calm down and take a breath. MICHAEL: You burn my raft?! Why'd you burn my raft, man?! and Charlie come running, others gathering around. JACK: Just calm down, and think about it for a minute. MICHAEL: Look at his hands, man. They're burned. SAWYER: Back off, Jack. It's got nothing to do with you. JACK: Shut it! HURLEY: Look, everybody chill out. yelling voices become garbled. There is a shot of Jin's ear/face. Then a shot of Sun looking on, and Jin looking at Sun. JIN: Sun 당신도 나를 못 믿겠어? MICHAEL: What'd he say? JIN: 난 아니야. MICHAEL: toward Jin You said something to me?! JACK: in his way Michael. shot of Walt looking on. JIN: 난 아니야! MICHAEL: Say it again!? JACK: Michael, Michael. MICHAEL: No, no, no. Say it again, man. JIN: 내가 불 지른게 아니야! JACK: to stop Michael running at Jin Michael. JIN: 알았어? 어? punches Jin. JACK: to grab Michael, but Sawyer grabs him Hey! SAWYER: Easy, Doc. One fight at a time. SAYID: He's right. This is between them. backs off. Another quick shot of Walt. Jin gets up. JIN: 내가 갔을 땐 이미 불타고 있었어! slugs him again, knocking him down. Reaction shots of the others at the beach. Jin gets up. JIN: 불 끄려다가 내 손이 이렇게 된거야. 손을 좀 봐. is about to punch him again. SUN: Stop it!! Leave him alone. shots of people realizing that Sun can speak English. SUN: He didn't burn your raft. Act 5 shot of everyone on the beach. Shot of Sun, Jin. CHARLIE: You speak English? HURLEY: Didn't see that coming. JACK: You understood us? All this time? Why didn't you say anything? SUN: Michael Your raft was already on fire when he arrived. He burned his hands trying to put it out. MICHAEL: Then why did he run? SUN: Jin 잘못하지 않았는데 왜 도망쳤냐고 이 사람이 물어보네요. doesn't reply. MICHAEL: Exactly, that's what I thought. SUN: My husband is many things. But he is not a liar. SAWYER: You're going to lecture us about lying, Betty? From the look on his face, even your old man here didn't know you speak English. How do we know she's not covering for him? LOCKE: on the scene Because she's isn't! Why would he burn the raft? MICHAEL: He's been after me since day one, everybody knows it! What if- LOCKE: Okay, it's personal, but why take it out on our best chance of getting off the Island? Why would any one of us block an attempt to get home? We're so intent on pointing the finger at one another that we're ignoring the simple undeniable truth that the problem isn't here, it's there! to the jungle They've attacked us, sabotaged us, abducted us, murdered us! Maybe it's time we stop blaming us and start worrying about them! We're not the only people on this Island and we all know it! walks away. SUN: He did not do it. and Walt walk away. People disperse. Sun approaches Jin but he walks away. Long shot of Sun alone on the beach. ---- of Vincent sniffing around the burned raft. Michael kicking at the debris. MICHAEL: I can't salvage a thing -- pontoons, the decking. of Walt. Fire burned up all the twine! Damn it!! beating the raft carcass. Walt is scared. Damn it!! God! sees Walt and collects himself. I'm sorry, man. WALT: It's okay. MICHAEL: No. Come here. Come here. Look, we all have set-backs. I mean, God knows, man. It's just life, we'll start over. WALT: You're going to building another one? MICHAEL: Yeah. A better one. WALT: Can I help? MICHAEL: No doubt you can help. Come on. ---- finds Jin packing up his stuff at the caves. SUN: 지금 뭐 하는 거에요? 말 좀 해 봐요! 어딜 가게요? 해변으로 가게요? 우리 관계를 이런 식으로 정리하고 싶어요? 뗏목에 대해서... 왜 나한테 사실을 말해주지 않았죠? 대답하기 싫어요? 나한테 이러는 이유를 모르겠어. 내가 뭘 잘못했는데? 우리가 언제부터 이렇게 대화가 안 됐어요! What are you doing? Please answer me. So you're going where - to the beach? Is that how you've chosen to deal with me?! Why didn't you just tell me you didn't burn the raft? Why won't you speak to me, Jin? What have I done to deserve this? When did we stop talking? English I was going to leave you! I was going to get away. But you made me change my mind. You made me think that you still loved me. 나... 처음부터 다시 시작하고 싶어. 여보... 우리 새롭게 시작해요, 네? I want to go back to the beginning. Can't we -- just start all over? ---- - Shot of Jin walking down a pier to a small fishing boat with his father in it. FATHER: 진수야! Jin! JIN: 죄송해요, 아버지... 용서하세요. 아버지가... 부끄러웠어요. Father. Please forgive me. I was -- ashamed of you. FATHER: him a hug 괜찮다, 괜찮아. of them with a trap, working on the boat. FATHER: 그래, 네 색시는 어떤 사람이야? What is she like? JIN: 아주 예쁘고, 똑똑하고... 고집 있는 친구에요. 요즘은... 대화도 없어요. Beautiful. Intelligent. Hardheaded. We don't talk anymore. FATHER: 아니 왜 말을 안해? Why not? JIN: 아버님에 대한 진실을... 그 애에게 직접 얘기할 수가 없어요. 진실을 알게 되면... 나보다 아버님을 더 미워할테니까요. Because I can't tell her -- about her father. In a good world -- she would hate him, not me. FATHER: 진수야, 지금은 살기 좋은 세상이다. It is a good world. JIN: 제가 어떤 일을 저질렀는지 아버지는 모르실 거에요. You don't know what I've done. FATHER: 너는 내 아들이야. 니가 무슨 일을 하든 상관 없어. You are my son. It does not matter what you've done. JIN: 다시 시작하고 싶어요. I wish I could start over. FATHER: 아니 그럼 왜 다시 못해? Why can't you? JIN: 제가 하는 일이 좋지... I have responsibilities. FATHER: 아니, 니 부인보다 더 중요한 게 있어? More important than your wife? JIN: 장인 어른은 제게 시드니와 LA에 있는 더러운 거래자에게 시계를 전달하라고 하셨어요. Her father wants me to deliver watches to his associates in Sydney and Los Angeles. FATHER: 그러면 이번일을 마지막으로 네 장인한테 해주고... 진수야. 손 떼고, 다신 하지 마. 그리고 미국으로 가. 응? 그래서 너의 결혼을 살려라. Then let that be the last thing you do for him -- then walk away. Don't come back. Go to America. Save your marriage. ---- - We see Jin looking at Sun. He looks like he's almost going to go back, but sees his burned hand. JIN: 그러기에는... 너무 늦었어. It's too late. of Jin walking away, leaving Sun alone, crying. Act 6 of Sayid at night at a fire, as Shannon approaches. Silhouette of their profiles. Shannon kisses him. SAYID: What was that for? SHANNON: Everyone gets a new life on this Island. I'd like to start now. ---- of Walt and Vincent at the caves. Walt setting up a backgammon game. LOCKE: entering Got yourself an opponent? WALT: Hurley owes me 83,000 dollars. I told him I'd give him a chance to win it back. LOCKE: It's been awhile since you and I played. I don't have 83,000 dollars. WALT: That's okay. pets Vincent. LOCKE: Where's your pop? WALT: Down at the beach, I think. I'm not allowed to leave the caves after dark. You have a dad? LOCKE: Everyone's got a dad. WALT: Is he cool? LOCKE: No. No, he's not. WALT: the dice Yes! LOCKE: Good for you. Hey, you mind if I ask you something? WALT: Sure. LOCKE: Why did you burn the raft, Walt? Don't worry, I'm not going to tell. You must've had a really good reason. WALT: I don't want to move anymore. I've been moving places my whole life. I like it here. LOCKE: I like it here, too. ---- of the burned out raft. We see Michael working on it. Jin walks up with bamboo. JIN: English Boat. walks by with his headphones on. Shot of Shannon and Sayid being affectionate, eating. Shot of god-light through the clouds. Sun at the shore alone in her bikini, removes the blanket covering her and wades into the ocean, smiles. Charlie brings some food or water to Claire. Hurley sitting alone, his CD skips and stops. He taps it. HURLEY: Son of a bitch. takes his headphones off and throws them on the sand. Category:Season 1